


If I Can’t Have You (Shawn Mendes) [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [11]
Category: Glee, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blaine - Freeform, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Klaine, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Quinn - Freeform, Quinn Fabray - Freeform, Sebastian Smythe - Freeform, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Song: If I Can't Have You (Shawn Mendes), anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, fabray, hummel - Freeform, kurt hummel and quinn fabray are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Quinn convinces her brother Kurt to go see his ex-boyfriend, Rockstar!Blaine Anderson in concert.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	If I Can’t Have You (Shawn Mendes) [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I always love the famous Blaine/Highschool Sweetheart Kurt things. This one is a little basic, but whatever it's still cute. I liked the song 'If I Can't Have You' by Shawn Mendes below. You probably have heard it a million times on the radio, but on the off chance, you haven't... it's there. As always leave suggestions below in the comments!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/oTJ-oqwxdZY

Kurt and Blaine had been Highschool sweethearts. They were each other's first loves. The couple had met at a show choir competition but were forced to keep their romance a secret, due to the fact they were on opposing teams. The only person who knew was Kurt’s sister, Quinn. She had walked in on them once making out.

So no one knew why Kurt was so upset when, years after their breakup, Pop-icon Blaine Anderson started dating Sebastian Smythe, the main actor in the new TV show ‘The Flash’. Everyone thought it was because he hated Blaine’s music, which he did, but for a different reason than everyone thought. All his friends thought it was because it just wasn’t his kinda music, but the real reason was that Blaine only ever wrote love songs. Love songs for Sebastian.

So you can imagine his dismay when his BFF and roommate Quinn bought tickets to go see him in concert.

\---

“Hey, Kurt?” Quinn called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, what is it Q?” Kurt answered back, walking into the room.

“So you know how I was gonna take Drew out on a date to see a Blaine Anderson concert?” Kurt cringed at the name (Blaine, not Drew of course. He didn’t care about Drew).

“Yeah?” Kurt said as nonchalantly as he could while having an internal panic attack.

“Well, he canceled,” Quinn frowned, “So I was wondering if you would wanna come with me? I know I know it's a sensitive subject, but please?”

“No Quinn, I can’t.” He wasn’t lying. He hadn't willingly looked at one of Blaine’s pictures or listened to one of his songs since he started dating Sebastian.

“I’ll do your laundry for the rest of the year?”

“I’ll think about it,” Kurt compromised

“Yeeeeee!!” Quinn squeaked.

\---

A few days later, Quinn and Kurt were sitting in the living room watching TV. And by watching TV I mean Kurt was watching the TV and Quinn was scrolling on her phone. Quinn suddenly gasped at her phone.

“What is it Quinnie?” Kurt asked, looking away from the sucky rom-com he was watching.

“You probably don’t wanna hear about Anderson, I know how you feel about him, but it turns out Seblaine was never real.”

“Seblaine?” Kurt asked.

“Sebastian and Blaine ship name. Anyway, it turns out that Sebastian and Blaine were just pretending to date for publicity. That so fucked up-”

“I’ll go.” Kurt interrupted.

“What?”

“I’ll go with you to the concert,” Kurt explained. Quinn didn’t question the timing of his acceptance, she was just happy he said yes.

\---

The whole concert Kurt sat there on the verge of tears. He and Quinn were in the front row, and Kurt could see Blaine’s golden eyes, the hair at the back of his head the got curly when he was sweating, his soft stubble beard that Kurt secretly loved. He could see all of it so close up.

Blaine was sitting at his piano, singing ‘I Don’t Mind’, when a question hit Kurt. Who had he written the love songs for if they weren’t for Sebastian? Blaine got with Sebastian only a few months after he and Kurt had broken up. And Blaine wasn’t one for casual hook-ups, so who were they for?

Halfway through the song, Blaine spotted the blue eyes, the quaffed brown hair, and the porcelain-skinned boy he had been singing about. The boy he had been singing about for years in his miss interpreted love songs. He fumbled on his words but quickly got back on track.

Quinn and Blaine had made a secret deal. She would try everything in her power to try to get Kurt to come to the concert, even if that meant doing his laundry. She just wanted to see her brother happy, alright! Is that such a crime?

Blaine didn’t really mean to fake his relationship with Sebastian. Well, he sorta did in the beginning. He thought that he would eventually fall in love with him, but he never did. After a few months of dating, Blaine finally told Sebastian he didn’t actually love him. Sebastian was fine with it, as long as they could still be a ‘couple’ for the paparazzi. Blaine agreed, just trying to keep Sebastian on his good side.

Blaine finished the song and the crowd cheered.

“Okay, this next song I dedicate to my Highschool sweetheart.” Kurt’s heart stopped. Was it a hate song? A love song? An apology song? What was happening?

I can't write one song that's not about you

Can't drink without thinkin' about you

Is it too late to tell you that

Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I'm in Toronto and I got this view

But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah

It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed

Spending all my nights reading texts from you

Okay, so it was a love song. But was it to him? Was it for his other, taller, possibly hotter ex-lover? Was he sad he wasn't with Sebastian… or was he sad because he wasn’t with Kurt?

Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance

I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing

You know that I hate to admit it

But everything means nothin' if I can't have you

Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes. Kurt couldn’t believe this was happening. The man he had missed for so many years, was telling him he missed him too.

I can't write one song that's not about you

Can't drink without thinkin' about you

Is it too late to tell you that

Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I can't write one song that's not about you

Can't drink without thinkin' about you

Is it too late to tell you that

Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

It felt like Blaine was singing this right into Kurt's soul, telling Kurt that none of those love songs were for him. None of the 36 songs he had released in the last 3 years were for Sebastian, but for him.

I'm so sorry that my timing's off

But I can't move on if we're still gonna talk

Is it wrong for me to not want half?

I want all of you, all the strings attached

Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance

I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing

You know that I hate to admit it

But everything means nothin' if I can't have Kurt

Kurt's mouth hit the floor. All the songs were for him. Blaine did miss him. The Klaine spark was still alive.

I can't write one song that's not about you

Can't drink without thinkin' about you

Is it too late to tell you that

Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I can't write one song that's not about you

Can't drink without thinkin' about you

Is it too late to tell you that

Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

“Kurt, I see you, come up here!” Blaine spoke into the mic. Kurt was more than flabbergasted. Quinn grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs that led up to the stage. There were bodyguards blocking the way, but they were in on the deal too, so they let the twins through.

I'm trying to move on

Forget you, but I hold on

Everything means nothing

Everything means nothing, babe

I'm trying to move on

Forget you, but I hold on

Everything means nothing if I can't have you, no

Once they were on the stage, Quinn let go of Kurt’s hand as she walked back down the stairs. At any other time, Kurt would have noticed her odd behavior, but he didn’t care right now.

I can't write one song that's not about you

Can't drink without thinkin' about you

Is it too late to tell you that

Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I can't write one song that's not about you

Can't drink without thinkin' about you

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to hold. Kurt gladly accepted as he sang the last lines of the song.

Is it too late to tell you that

Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

The crowd cheered again, even more, excited that this mystery boy had appeared on stage with Blaine.

“So,” Blaine started, looking into Kurt’s beautifully deep blue eyes, “Is it too late?” He put the mic up to Kurt's face so that the audience could hear his response.

“No, it's not too late.” At hearing this, Blaine crashed his lips into Kurt’s. The taller boy placed his hand on the other’s cheek, not really hearing the screaming and catcalling coming from the crowd.

Fin. (Or should I say, Finn?)

**Author's Note:**

> -1412 words-


End file.
